hypnobishoujolandfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve Descalzo
Eve Descalzo is a shy fan of Fawn's with a foot fetish. Story Life's A Beach Eve first appears in a cameo appearance in Life's A Beach, watching the bikini contest at Umi Beach. She is used as a 'volunteer' in Dusk's entry and is used for a bondage display. She is later hypnotized by Fawn's singing and as a volunteer in Yuta's hypnosis show. Forbidden Fruit Eve visits Fawn backstage after a concert, having become enraptured with her feet after seeing them at Umi Beach. She offers Fawn a foot massage and Fawn uses her toe to hypnotize Eve and make her more confident. After talking for a while, Eve uses her massage to relax Fawn and hypnotize her. Becoming drunk with power, Eve turns Fawn into her foot slave. Mina and Diana walk in and are accidentally hypnotized by Fawn, turning them into Eve's slaves too. After having her fun, Eve takes pictures of their feet and erases their memories. She is unable to resist kissing Fawn and leaves, ready to make use of her newfound confidence and skills. Toeing The Line Some time later, Eve is kicked out of her apartment in Eden Heights due to complaints from other tennants. She is soon found by Fawn, who offers her a temporary place at the Mato Household. While there, Eve is overcome with temptation and enslaves all of the girls. After an hour or so of fun, Jake enters the room and hypnotizes her inot unconciousness. After being interrogated, Eve realises what she has done and apologizes deeply. She is forgiven on condition that she work at the house as a maid until she finds a new place. Shortly thereafter, Professor Mato offers Eve a place at his new apartment complex. She then becomes friends with Penny and Toni. Shoe on the Other Foot Later, while out for some groceries, Eve encounters her old super, who accuses her of attempting to peek on the tennants. After the other tennants enter the scene, all six women are hypnotized by a passing Lilith. Lillith leaves eve in command of the other five and she uses the opportunity to open them up to their, and each other's fetishes. Eve of the Dawn In HBL Max, Eve and her friends are abducted by the Furies, who had learned of Eve's massages through Fawn's journal. The demand that Eve massage their mistress to help her relax. During her incarceration, Eve uses her foot to hypnotize Tisi, who also has a foot fetish, and helps her come to terms with her fetish. She then hypnotizes Alex and Megan in order to escape. She becomes friends with Tisi afterwards and her kindness plays a part in the girls' eventual morality crisis. Appearance Eve has dark skin, long ebony hair and orange eyes. She wears metallic blue lipstick and nail polish and usually wears sandals. Trivia *Eve was going to be male before GodzillaHomer suggest she be female. *Eve was named by GodzillaHomer as well. *Her surname 'Descalzo' is Spanish for 'barefoot'. Gallery Another Day in Hypno Bishoujo Land.jpg|Eve hypnotizing Fawn with her proposed hypnotic toe rings Sketchy.png Moment With a Demon.jpg Category:Characters Category:VGMC's Characters Category:Hypnotists Category:Humans